


You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

by QueenieRose53001



Series: We'll Give The World To You [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual Character, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Other, Poetry, Polyamory, Reunions, Road Trips, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip brings his roommates to meet his parents-and theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Believe You Have Some Explaining To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> I CANT STOP WRITING IN THIS UNIVERSE HELP ME

Morelikedamilton: Guys, philip isn’t answering my texts he just stopped replyign

Adotfightme: @septhuitneuf

Adotfightme: @septhuitneuf

Adotfightme: @septhuitneuf

Angelsky: @septhuitneuf

Colderthancold: @septhuitneuf

Shotshotshot: @septhuitneuf

Jdotlaw: @septhuitneuf

Tomjemmings: @septhuitneuf

Mamjer: @septhuitneuf

Elamistress: @septhuitneuf

Lagayette: @septhuitneuf

Tailorsoldierspy: @septhuitneuf

Morelikedamilton: @septhuitneuf

Septhuitneuf: Could you not, Philip is asleep

Colderthancold: if he’s asleep and he’s taking you here, are you texting and driving

Doriber: shame on you @septheitneuf

Septhuitneuf: Non, non. Philip is asleep in the back seat, Thea is driving, and I am the one telling you to, what’s the phrase, shut the fuck up

Jdotlaw: who tf are you

Tailorsoldierspy: Who are you

Lagayette: who r u

Septhuitneuf: Je m'appelle Georges LaRoux. I am Philip and Thea’s best friend, and I am a French exchange student who used to be Georges Washington de Lafayette

Tailorsoldierspy: Lafayette????

Tailorsoldierspy: Laf what is this

Lagayette #daddy

Adotfightme: O H M Y G O D

Tomjemmings: does G.War know of this?????

Septhuitneuf: wait @lagayette were you Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier

Lagayette: Oui @septhuitneuf

Septhuitneuf: PÈRE!!!!!

Lagayette: GEORGES!!!!

Angelsky: aww

Tomjemmings: does anyone listen to me???

Tomjemmings has added G.War to chat

Tomjemmings: Your excellency, did you know that your fiance named a child after you, this is important

G.War: Well I know now.

G.War: @lagayette I believe you have some explaining to do

Lagayette: Even back then you were #daddy

G.War has left the chat

morelikedamilton: Anyways, how many hours are you guys gonna be

Septhuitneuf: we’re stopping @ a motel, Georges and Philip are exhausted and I don’t like driving at night -TJ

Colderthancold: THEODOSIA

Doriber: THEODOSIA

Septhuitneuf: MY PARENTS

Septhuitneuf WE’LL SEE YOU GUYS @ NOON TOMORROW

Septhuitneuf: whoops forgot about caps lock

Adotfightme: rip

Colderthancold: LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE HAMILTON

Septhuitneuf has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *angelica schuyler's voice*  
> I will never be satisfied


	2. The Poets Were Kids Who Didn't Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's bad poetry but pretend it's good poetry please

TJ parked her car outside of the motel just as the sun disappeared under the horizon. She shut off the radio, and snatched her phone from the person sitting behind her. Georges offered it up willingly, for a change.

"Phil is still asleep," Georges whispered to her.

"You wake him up and get us unpacked, and I'll get us checked in. Deal?" TJ spoke softly. Georges nodded and rubbed Philip's shoulder.

The freckled boy groaned as he stirred, eyes still closed. "Are we there?" Philip's voice was low and gravelly due to his slumber.

"Non, mon amour. We are stopping for the night. We're just outside of Philadelphia." Georges explained. "Let's get the car unpacked." 

TJ checked them into a room, followed by her two datemates hauling the three duffle bags they had brought. 

She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Behind her, Philip laughed groggily. "One bed? No problem."

TJ couldn't help the grin that lit up her face. Sometimes, it overwhelmed her how much she loved Philip and Georges, how much love they returned to her. It didn't matter to them that she wasn't attracted to them sexually, unlike the boyfriends and girlfriends from her past. Philip was the first person she came out to as asexual. He and Georges respected her, they all respected each other. She wanted to marry them.

Georges threw the two duffle bags he had been lugging onto the queen sized bed, springs protesting with a scream at the sudden weight. Philip placed his bag gently next to the other two and began to rummage through it. The three had already eaten, and Philip was aching for a shower.

Ten minutes later, the three had changed and piled into the single bed. Philip laid in the center, Georges curled into his left side, clutching his hand. TJ tucked her face into the crook of Philip's neck on his other side. She recognized the scent of her coconut shampoo from Philip's damp hair, but she didn't say anything. He thinks he's slick, she thought with a smirk.

As time passed, both Philip and Georges dropped off into sleep. They seemed to breathe in sync, TJ thought, still awake. The alarm clock on the nightstand glared 1:27 at her, and she decided to maneuver out of the bed and get some fresh air. 

She eased the motel door open, wincing when it creaked loudly. The noise didn't disturb Georges, who was almost impossible to wake. Philip, however, was an incredibly light sleeper, and he began to stir. TJ cursed under her breath. 

Philip sat up in the bed. "TJ? What's the matter, TheeBee?" He asked softly, using the old nickname that only he was allowed to use. "It's one in the morning, baby."

"Go back to sleep, Phil. I'll be right back." TJ tried to keep him from untangling his limbs from Georges', but he followed her outside the motel room. 

"TJ, you can tell me what's wrong." Philip said, cool air making him shiver. TJ sighed and sat down on the hood of her car. 

"I'm nervous, Phil. We meet our parents tomorrow. I mean, you've already met yours, and you already introduced me to my dad, but I haven't seen my mother in two hundred years. I'm scared." TJ admitted, not looking at him, but instead at the stars that were unimpeded from light pollution. "Do they even know about us? Like, do they know the three of us are dating?" TJ became frantic. Philip sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, ma ange," Philip reassured. "My parents are in a polyamorous relationship. They'll accept us." 

TJ breathed and nodded. "Ok."

"They already love you, do parents ever stop loving their children?" Philip spoke softly. 

TJ watched the stars in silence for a minute, before looking Philip in the eyes. "Do you still remember the poem you wrote about me for the forensics season a few years ago?"

Philip snorted a soft laugh. "I haven't forgotten it, seeing it was what got me a beautiful girlfriend."

TJ smiled. "Could you recite it for me? It calms me down."

"Anything for you, TJ." Philip said, clearing his throat, voice melodious and slow.

"Her friends used to tell me that I looked at her like she hung every star, planet, and moon in the galaxy.

And it's true. She is my sun, my moon, my night sky.

I want to keep her radiant smile by my side for the rest of my life.

I want her acceptance, her soft hands in mine, I want to make more memories with her, instead of the few we had in our lives before.

Our fathers were friends, and enemies, and she might have been my Juliet and I her Romeo.

I died too young to love as truly as my mother loved my father, but if I had survived, I would have loved her.

We are friends, she spends the night in my dorm room watching movies until class starts the next day.

I braid her hair and she counts my freckles and I am too afraid to tell her that I love her.

I see entire nebulas in her eyes and hear birdsong in her laughter. 

Her revelation came on the ocean, and I think I'm drowning in the scent of her shampoo.

There is so much more inside me now." Philip finished his poem, turning with a smile at TJ, who had slumped against his side.

He scooped up his datemate and carried her back to the motel bed. Georges hadn't awakened in their absence, and Philip placed her where he had been sleeping before. Georges wrapped their arms around her subconsciously, snoring softly. Philip laid next to her and brushed a wisp of hair out of her face. 

"Sweet dreams, ma ange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forensics is basically competive public speaking and one of the categories is poetry I love it so much.


	3. All I Need To Find Is The Life I Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Georges finally meet their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Home by Paradise Fears

Septhuitneuf: we have arrived

Adotfightme: you know 177(6) is unlocked

Septhuitneuf: are aaron, dori and laf there

Adotfightme: no

Adotfightme added colderthancold, doriber, and lagayette

Adotfightme: what do you want us to do @septhuitneuf

Septhuitneuf: it’s probably not a good idea to have you guys in the room when we get there, TJ and Georges are panicking rn, Georges’ anxiety is acting up and TJ is just really overwhelmed

Septhuitneuf: do you think me, TJ and Georges could go to 177(6) and let them calm down before @adotfightme brings the others?

Adotfightme: of course. Guys?

Colderthancold: Anything for TJ

Doriber: ^^^

Lagayette: that is perfectly fine with me. Anything for them.

Septhuitneuf: @lagayette Georges just asked me to tell you that they use they/them pronouns

Lagayette: tell georges that I use they/them pronouns as well

Septhuitneuf: they just relaxed, like they were actually shaking before I told them

Lagayette: :’’’(

Septhuitneuf: ok we’re coming in

Septhuitneuf has left the chat

* * *

 

TJ grabbed Georges’ trembling hand as they followed Philip though Jones Hall. Philip strode with a confidence that neither of his datemates had. He nodded and smiled at the students they passed, who greeted him by name.

It wasn’t long before Philip had stopped in front of a door; Georges and TJ weren’t paying attention, and they almost ran into him. Georges’ eyes widened, and they began to ramble.

“I’m sorry, Philip, I’m so sorry, it’s my fau-”

Philip cut him off gently, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Shh, mon amour, breathe with me.” Philip counted to ten, Georges echoing him until their breathing evened.

When Philip was satisfied that Georges was calm, he turned and knocked on the door. It opened almost before the sound ended. The boy who was behind it looked strangely like Philip, and TJ was certain that this was the kid who had once been Alexander Hamilton.

“Hey, Pops. It’s good to see you again!” Philip greeted him.

“Hey, Phil. It’s good to see you too.” Alex responded, hugging Philip quickly, yet tightly. He turned to face the others. “You two must be TJ and Georges.”

TJ nodded. “It’s nice to meet you again, Mr. Hamilton.”

Alex laughed, shaking his head. TJ flinched, unnoticed to Alex, but Georges caught it. They squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled at them. “We’re all the same age now. It’s really not necessary. You prefer TJ to Theodosia, right?”

TJ nodded. “I mean, I’ll tolerate being called Theodosia, but it’s not my name this time around.”

“I understand,” Alex smiled at her, then turned to Georges. “You have the same first name as last time, so that’s not a question to be asked. But you use they/them pronouns, correct?”

Georges’ hand quivered in TJ’s grip. “Oui, monsieur.”

Alex grinned at the French. “Vous êtes français à nouveau, cool. Il est bon de vous revoir, Georges. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être nerveux, ça va bien.”

“Je vous remercie.”

Alex cleared his throat. “How about you guys come in? I’ve cleaned up, and I’ll go get Aaron, Dori, and Laf.”

“That sounds great, Pops. Guys?” Philip turned to Georges, then to TJ. They both nodded, and the three entered the dorm.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes. Make yourselves comfortable.” Alex offered, before shutting the door gently. Philip sat down on the couch near the back of the room, and Georges and TJ sat down on either side of him.

The time passed silently. TJ picked at a loose thread at the knee of her jeans. Georges fidgeted with their binder strap. Philip, in the middle, held each of their hands, stroking his thumb over their knuckles in a slow, soothing manner. Despite his efforts to keep his datemates calm, their nerves grew steadily as the time passed.

The door handle rattled, which startled Georges, who jerked their head upright. Alex entered the room, followed by three others who looked just as jittery as Georges.

TJ recognized one of the three who followed Alex in the room. It was Aaron Alston, the man Philip had FaceTimed her to introduce her to. He had been her father. TJ tugged at Philip’s hand in disbelief, stifling a gasp with the other.

Aaron was holding hands with one of the other people, a young woman who bore a vague resemblance to TJ. It looked like she and Aaron were crushing each other’s fingers in their grip.

The third person looked scarily like Georges, with the same dark, curly hair, the same height, the same complexion. One of the only differences between this person and her Georges was that the stranger was wearing perfect makeup, with flawless eyeliner that sent a pang of envy down TJ’s spine.

When they saw the third person, Georges stood. They took a few, tentative steps towards the group, making eye contact with the one who looked like them. “Père?” Georges asked cautiously.

At the sound of Georges’ voice, Lafayette’s eyes lit up. “Georges?” They asked, laughter in their voice, and parent and child collapsed into a bone-crushing embrace.TJ and Philip shared a loving smile for their datemate before Philip nudged her hand. TJ stood.

“I’m TJ Preston,” She introduced herself. TJ fidgeted with the hem of her Wonder Woman t-shirt, fighting to keep her eyes on the two instead of at her feet.

The woman stepped forwards in a similar manner to Georges. She hadn’t let go of Aaron’s hand, so she dragged him with her. “Theodosia?” She asked. All TJ could register for a few seconds was that her voice sounded like music.

“Mama.” The word left TJ’s mouth dangerously close to a sob. “Papa.” She lunged forward, and the people who were once her parents caught her and held her tightly. Dori’s hand cupped the back of TJ’s head, and Philip swore he saw Aaron cry.

“Mama, I missed you so much.” TJ said, in between Aaron and Dori.

“I know, baby.” Dori assured her daughter. “You should have seen your father when he found out I was here too. He ran up and down the hallway looking for me, because our friend Eliza said I was rooming with her. I watched him and he didn’t notice me until I laughed at him. He stopped dead and fell over from the momentum.”

TJ laughed, sending a glance back to Philip, who smiled and gave her a thumb’s up. Alex caught the exchange, and made his way to his son.

“You love her, don’t you.” Alex said lowly, watching Philip blush fiercely and glance to Georges, who was still embracing their parent, chattering to each other in French.

“Yeah, I love TJ.” Philip admitted softly.

“But you look at Georges like they hung the moon.” Alex mused.

Philip was silent for a long moment, before clearing his throat, catching the attention of the room. “Um, guys, we talked about this on the way here this morning. I can tell them, right?” Philip questioned his datemates.

“I’ll do it, Phil,” Georges offered. “The three of us, Philip, Thea, and I, we are all together.” Georges told the room.

TJ cleared her throat. “I was, we all were afraid to tell you because we didn’t know how you’d react. And you guys used to be enemies.” She gestured to her father and Alex.

“We’re way past that.” Aaron laughed at Alex, who grinned.

“As long as you are happy with each other,” Dori told her daughter, “I’ll accept whoever you decide to love.”

“I can’t not accept you three for being polyamorous, as I myself am poly.” Alex said. “I’m happy that you guys are happy.”

In that moment, and the moments afterward, Philip, TJ and Georges knew they were finally home.


End file.
